I'll kill you first
by inuyashas-1gurl
Summary: Kagome 'one' is a...Jack of all trades, Kidnapping, murder, thievery. Whatever she's needed to, with Sango and Shippo she has a new mission, in Japan...
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

I'm Sorry

Kagome fixed her wig and corset. This get-up had to have been one of the worst. She looked at herself. A purple wig donned her head, a white shirt that had a blue tie but still managed to show cleavage and a plaid red skirt. She pulled out a microphone from her cleavage.

"I swear to god next time I play stripper, we'll play doctor and I'll amputate your head." She replaced the microphone and heard laughter in the earpiece. 'But you look so good!' whispered through the piece. 'Bastards' she grumbled before walking out of the dressing room to the stage with a long pole through it. She put one arm around the bar and slowly spun around it. It was so not fuckin' easy to walk in these 5-inch shoes.

"Now the beautiful Sapphire will perform for us gentleman." She recognized the voice and turned to the box where the D.J. was. Sure enough. 'I hate you' she whispered into her cleavage. She wrapped her leg around the pole and spun around quickly. She slid down the pole slowly making sure to look for the client. As of now it was a man about 30 years old, black hair and about five feet. She looked at the man who was staring at her drooling as she undid her shirt.

"This him?" She whispered.

"Smith, Zechariah ." Kagome nodded and threw her shirt at him revealing a black bra. She got down on her knees and crawled towards him. Careful not to let the microphone show she bit down on her ruby red lip and sensually brought his hands to her breasts. She grabbed his cup and took a long drink. When he wasn't looking she brought a vile out from her mouth with her tongue and dropped a few drops of the colorless odor less liquid into the glass. She turned back to the man and licked the glass sensually. After handing it back to him he took a big swig while still groping her chest. Kagome could have laughed when he downed the glass in a couple of drinks. She got back up and wiggled her hips showing all her ass for him too see for a few seconds before his vision went dark and he fell dead in his chair. Kagome smiled at his body that looked at her with wide eyes that saw nothing and walked behind the curtain. It would be a while before they found him dead.

Mayoka, Haiji

Kagome quickly got on a pair of jeans and threw her wig to the ground revealing long ebony hair, then put on one of the uniforms of the staff and secured the nametag and laced up her boots. She crouched down below the dressing table and pulled back a curtain. The scared staff member whom the uniform belonged to trembled in her arm and leg bindings. Kagome pulled the tape away from her trembling lips.

"Listen," She looked down at the nametag. "Jan. I'm going to leave you here and trust that you won't make a racket, they'll find you soon enough."

'No Kagome' Came a whisper through, 'You must kill her, she'll give your image.'

"C'mon man. She won't, I mean look at her"

"You don't know that! Don't shoot the messenger, orders from above." Kagome sighed and replaced the tape. She pulled out her gun and spun on the silencer. The girl was struggling and making twisted noises that sounded like screaming while trying to break the bonds. Kagome laughed a silent laugh, aimed at her head and closed her eyes.

"Sorry." She said before pulling the trigger. A moment after the trigger was pulled Kagome looked back. The girl stopped struggling, stopped screaming and stopped twisting like a wild animal. She stopped breathing, stopped blinking as her blood stained eyes stared out into nothing. Just like his, always like his… The blood oozed in a long trail down to her eyes, and onto the tape that covered her mouth. There was splattered blood on the wall behind her head and it was okay to assume that there was blood matted in her brown hair. Kagome sighed and closed the curtain. She calmly placed the gun back in her pants after switching the safety back on. She put her hair into a ponytail and smiled like she worked serving food at a strip club. She walked out of the club and out towards a van. The door was open by a girl with dark hair and brown hair.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna take a walk." Kagome said and threw the nametag at Sango who glared at Shippo and socked him in the head.

Kagome walked alone trying to clear her head when she turned into a dark alley and felt something sharp against her neck. Then:

"Hey pretty lady, you wanna have some fun." She felt the hand that didn't hold the knife slide up her shirt to fondle her chest.

"How pathetic, but yes." She muttered and quickly grabbed his wrist spun him around and easily broke his wrist making his drop the knife. Kagome pulled out her gun not bothering with the silencer and pointed it at his cowering form. His look up name of bone was popping through his torn flesh.

"C'mon, I was just playing…I wasn't really." He cried out trying to get up with a useless hand. He cowered wormlike when she shot a bullet into his flesh upper arm. He cried out and fell to his back. He lay whimpering and crying when Kagome placed her foot on his chest.

"Show, some mercy!" He screamed at her.

"Mercy?" she whispered. She aimed the gun and fired again and again. After she herd the empty clicking of her gun she finally turned away from the body. She smiled to herself.

"Mercy? I've never had it."

Kagome banged on the van door and handed Sango the Burger King bag. Sango and Shippo were looking at her weirdly.

"C'mon, lets eat!" Kagome smiled brightly and pulled out a whopper with extra pickles, no onions or tomatoes. Shippo smiled nervously and pulled out his whopper with cheese and no lettuce. Sango smiled brightly and pulled out her whopper, which dripped with the extra ketchup and mustard. They split two large fires and drank a two-liter of Coke. Kagome wrapped up a whopper and fries in the bag and stuck it by her side.

"Hey, are you holding out on us?" Shippo laughed out.

"Hey, it's for Souta! Oh and we need to go to the store to buy him lunch for tomorrow!" Shippo's face fell and Sango smiled knowingly. Ever since Kagome's mother was deemed unfit Kagome had taken over. It was good, because Souta always had new clothes and food, even if it was just fast. A beeping noise that was on one of the many computer screens that took up one side of the van jarred everyone from their thoughts. Shippo touched the red butt on at the bottom and the next scene was a picture of their investor, boss, the person who made her kill. They all bowed their heads.

"I trust the mission went well."

"It did." Shippo said slowly, "No witnesses or-"

"Good, I have another assignment." He said, cutting Shippo off. Kagome narrowed her eyes. She hoped it was at least in America if not in L.A. Souta really liked it here.

"It's in Tokyo."

"Japan!" Kagome was the first to speak.

"That's where Tokyo is." He spoke blandly. Kagome looked down not trusting herself her fist were clenched in anger.

"I will send you the information once you are more…established." With that the screen went blank.

"BASTARD!" Kagome yelled and socked the wall of the van causing a dent.

"He knew I wanted a place for Souta to grow up! He KNEW!" Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders.

"Hey this might be nice, you know, get in touch with our roots. Japanese boys." Kagome smiled weakly.

"This makes 9 High schools in 4 years." They all sighed.


	2. For you

Ch. 2  
For you.

Kagome shoved everything into her blue suitcase and sighed. Souta was listining to heavy music in his room. He hadn't taken the news of moving so well.

"Souta" Kagome lightly knocked on his door. The music suddenly stopped and Souta pocked his head out.

"If you don'r mind I'm e-mailing my friends to tell them I'm moving and Brian is coming over to get my school books."

"I told you we'll drive by there."

"I don't want to!" He slammed the door and the music started up again.

"I'm doing the best I can!" She screamed through the door. Kagome walked into her empty kitchen. There was really mothing to move because she had never been a cooker. Not that she hated cooking, but because she never had time. Kagome ran her hand over the bare counter. and murmured something. She sighed and went to her room there were some boxes but they owuld be shipped. There was a big metal box wrapped in suede. It held enough armory to kill a third world country. The bastard would no doubt have it shipped special. Just then the bell rang and a little blonde kid with blue eyes stood there.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm here to pick up Souta's books"

"Oh, you must be Brian."

"That's me!"

"Well, his room is down the hall, the one with all the music. You should be able to find it" Kagome stopped, she had a tendancy to babble. She closed the door behind him.Then the phone rang.

"Hey Sango."

"How'dya kow it was me?"

"Caller I.D. New invention!" She heard Songo's laugh. Just then Brian came out.

"Um, Souta's-older-sister. The room is empty except for the books." He held them out.

"Hold on Songo. What?" She asked quite annoyed.

"Souta's not in the room."

"What? Shit! Sango Souta's fucking gone!"

"What? Our plane leaves in two hours, we need to find him!"

"I know how to find him, come over as fast as you can-" click "Sango? Uh...oh you're still here?" Kagome turned to Brian as if noticing him for the first time.

"Um I'll have Souta call you when he gets here okay?" Kagome knew he didn't beleive a word she said. "Bye" she ushered him out the door. Just then a screeching car came around the corner. A black porche.

"Get in!" Kagome jumped over the door into the passenger seat. She took out her a book. It _looked_ like a book anyway. When she opened it there was a screen with what looked to be a radar. There was a blip blinking and Kagome screamed at Sango the directions.

Sango pulled into the drive way of the elementary school. She jumped out with Sango.

"You cover the right area and I'll cover the left! Go!" Kagome jumped the chain link fence and looked in the rush of children for any sign of Souta. Many kids, many colors. Souta...Kagomes head jerked and out of instinct she reached at her hip. She sighed and walked over to the swing set. Souta swung slowley back and forth looking at his feet trailing in the sand. She sat down in the swing besides him and stared at him for a few minuites.

"Souta, I know this has been really hard on you-"

"No you don't! You don't know anything!" He jumped from the swing and pointed at her. "This is all your doing! We wouldn't be in this mess if you just agreed to move back in with mom!"

"Souta, it isn' t that easy!"

"Yes it is! Just tell mom you forgive her and-"

"Do you forgive her? Is that it, is life with me really so horrible that you want to move back in with a drug addict!"

"Kagome, I just want-"

"I did you a favor, getting you out of there! You want to go back just go!" Kagome turned away from him, still on the swing.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I don't want to go back, I'll go with you wherever." Kagome gave him a tired look.

"Great" She whispered. She looked over at Sango leaning against a tree and gave a weak smile.  
------------------------------------

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo who was sitting with her head on his lap. 'Why can't someone new come here and make everything more intresting.' This was dull, a girlfriend of 2 years and no sex with the same thing happening everyday did not make a happy Inuyasha.

He looked over at the door when he heard voices.

"Yes Yura...Ok Yura...Right away Yura."Miroku came through the door holding the cell phone close to his ear.

"Bye...I love you too...ok...see ya tomorrow...I will...ok in one hour...bye...I love-" He pulled the phone down and shut it close. He shot a desperate look at his closest friend and sat down. "Jeez if the sex wasn't great I don't know what I'd do." Inuyasha smirked then went back to watching the television.


	3. Chapter 3

a.n. I don not own Smith and Wesson (and do not want to) Nor do I own Maxi pads...hmmm lol or SUV's.

What they say when no one is listening.

Kagome drove the black SUV up to the school entrance almost jumping the curb. She got out and followed Souta to the office.

"Hello, I trust you received a call about my younger brother here attending this school?" Kagome stood tall and spoke politely.

"Name?" The secretary answered rudely.

"Higurashi, Souta."

"Yes, we did receive a call, he'll be in class B3."

"B3?" Souta asked.

"I'm sorry, we have recently come from America and my brother doesn't quite understand the idea of staying in a class all day. I'll leave you in charge of the specifics." With that Kagome turned away from Souta and the secretary.

"Bye." Kagome ignored Souta's weak good bye and exited the building. She got into her car and drove to meet Sango and Shippo at the High school. When Kagome parked next to the matching SUV she stilled as something caught her eye. Calmly she pulled out a case and walked to the side of the building careful to remain hidden.

She crept slowly to the top of the gym which was across from the main building. She opened her case and pulled out a small black Smith & Wesson hand gun. She aimed it at the sniper sitting patiently in front of his gun. She aimed and herd the click of a gun being loaded next to her head. Slowly she stood and dropped her gun. The clatter of the gun being dropped alerted the sniper to her and the gunman's presence. The sniper approached her and drew out a lethal hunting knife from his leg. He pointed it at Kagome's throat and snickered.

"I'd hoped to shoot you in a clean shot, not get myself bloody and maybe traumatize a few school kids." He pressed it to Kagome's throat, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to threaten.

Kagome sighed and calculated which way would be the most effective and quickest way to disarm and kill them without drawing attention to herself. She sucked in a breath before she acted.

She elbowed the gun holder in the throat, the shock giving her an opportunity to grab the gun and kick out at the knife holder at the same time. Unfortunately she miscalculated and caught the knife with her thigh. She winced but maintained the upper hand shooting the knife holder in the shoulder as he fell to the floor. She listened to the wheezing of the ex gunman. She leaned over his body and delivered a quick chop to his already bruised throat. The sound of his throat crushing was barely audible. She turned to the shot man who was doing his best not to cry out in pain. She kicked him so that he lay on his back. She stepped on his wound applying pressure. He groaned and tried to push her foot away with one hand but stopped when she pointed the gun at him.

"Who sent you?"

"Go to hell you bitch!" He spat at her. Kagome leaned down to him and presses the head of the gun into his wound. Causing him to cry out. She put a hand around his throat.

"You will die." He spat at her again. This time landing a hit on her face. Kagome pursed her lips, the only reaction she'd given on the roof. She sighed and drew back from him. Another shot would cause more attention. She pulled the knife out of her thigh and flung it at his throat. He gargled on his blood and Kagome walked off the roof to her car. The bell rung alerting her to the school. She cringed as she slapped a maxi pad over her wound wiped off her face and ran into the school. Sango and Shippo were waiting at the exit of the office. Sango saw Kagome and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where were you? We're gonna be late! Here I enrolled you." Sango threw Kagome's school bag at her and they ran to class Shippo veering off to the right. Kagome and Sango entered the room just as the bell rang. The teacher eyed them.

"Have trouble finding the class?" Sango handed her the papers.

"Sisters?" Kagome shot a look at Sango who nodded to the teacher. "Class, this is Sango and Kagome Higurashi."

"Teacher? I think one of the sisters had an accident." Sango looked at Kagome who noticed blood sliding down her leg, on the outside of her thigh bust she knew what the silver haired boy implied.

"Yes," She answered directly. "And I must go to the bathroom and clean myself up." Kagome turned and walked out the door.

She stood in front of the mirror and washed her face off. She sighed before entering a stall and properly bandaging her leg. Two girls walked in and Kagome instinctively stilled. She closed the door before the girls could notice it was open.

One had short hair and was moderately thin. The other had long hair and wore baggy 'gangster' style pants.

"No I'm serious, abstinence makes heart grow fonder."

"Isn't that absence?"

"Is there really a difference?"

"No I'm telling you, it's all in the power of P!"

"Ok sure, I'm so sure!" The long haired girl remarked.

"Ok but when Inuyasha leaves you don't come crying to me!"

"When Miroku gets bored of you don't come crying to me then!" With that the girls left. Kagome sighed and finished bandaging herself up before leaving the stall and the bathroom all together.


End file.
